


Romper reglas, incordiar a los demás y tomar malas decisiones son mis tres especialidades, ¿sabes?

by LilithK



Series: Lynnae Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Anders Being an Asshole, Awakening Era Anders (Dragon Age), Cravings, Facial Shaving, Gen, Happy Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, Memories, Minor Anders/Nathaniel Howe, Shaving
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: Nathaniel sólo quiere afeitarse en paz. Anders, por otro lado, está demasiado aburrido para dejarle estar sin más.Tal vez no fuera la conversación que debían haber tenido, teniendo en cuenta dónde acabó el mago poco después...Un fic muy autoindulgente lleno de adoración por Nathaniel y su historia y donde quería dar un poco a relucir la amistad entre estos dos. O bromance...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (* Lynnae es mi Guarda Gris, una Cousland guerrera que ahora es Guarda Comandante de los Grises)

Cautelosamente, Nathaniel Howe pasaba la cuchilla por la estirada piel de su mejilla. Inmediatamente, la lavó y secó antes de levantar la barbilla y prepararse para pasar la afilada hoja por aquella zona tan delicada. Las primeras veces la cuchilla se deslizó por la piel sin problema alguno.

La siguiente, bueno…

—¿Qué tal, Nathaniel?

Dio gracias al Hacedor por tener reflejos especialmente desarrollados a la hora de usar cualquier tipo de arma de filo, porque aquella voz le había pillado tan por sorpresa que estuvo absurdamente cerca de cortarse su propio cuello. Miró el reflejo en el espejo, su semblante reflejando ahora un enorme cansancio y molestia que muchos dirían que era su expresión más natural.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Anders?

—¿Qué versión quieres, la que se supone que debo darte o la que preferiría que escucharas? —dijo, despreocupadamente, una sonrisilla en los labios.

—Olvídalo, me hago a la idea —gruñó en respuesta—. Estás escaqueándote de alguna tarea, como siempre haces.

—Puede —se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento en el mueble más cercano—. O puede que sólo quisiera pasar algo de tiempo contigo después de haber hecho mis deberes como Guarda Gris.

—Juraría que la Comandante te regaló un gato para que en casos como este recurras a él.

—Ser Saltarín es un excelente compañero, pero tiene ciertas carencias a la hora de entablar una conversación cuyo tema principal no tenga que ver con sardinas o ratones a los que dar caza —alzó un dedo, como si realmente se estuviera tomando en serio lo que decía—. Y ahora mismo se encuentra extremadamente ocupado realizando su exhaustivo ritual de aseo personal.

—Me siento halagado que recurras a mí cuando tu gato no quiere jugar porque se está lavando las pelotas —bufó Nathaniel, intentando por todas las maneras no sonreír para no darle esa satisfacción.

—¡Oye! Eso ha sido innecesariamente obsceno.

—Irónico que lo digas tú —alzó una ceja mientras se daba una vuelta, una mano apoyada en lavabo, la otra sujetando la toalla a sus hombros—. Va en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Perderme de vista un rato —levantó las manos, diciendo lo obvio—. Y me apetecía hablar contigo así que fui en tu busca. No hay más.

—Y no te has parado a pensar ni si quiera por un momento que entrar sin permiso, no sólo en la habitación de alguien, sino en concreto en su _baño_ es incómodo.

—Oh, tranquilo, no me molesta —le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Sigue con lo tuyo, yo sólo estoy mirando.

—¿Eso has venido a hacer? ¿A observarme mientras me afeito?

—Y disfrutar las buenas vistas—le miró el cuerpo de una forma no especialmente discreta. Con un gruñido, Nathaniel se giró para alcanzar la camisa que había dejado a un lado— ¡Es broma, es broma!

—No me lo trago —igualmente, no se puso la camisa. Se la había quitado para no mancharla, y no le apetecía hacerlo al ponérsela. Apuntó a su indeseado invitado con la navaja—. Tres reglas si quieres quedarte: uno, no pienso afeitarte así que ni lo pidas; dos, queda terminantemente prohibido hablar de temas indecentes y sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero con eso; y tres, no quiero escuchar _ni una_ sola mención a la Comandante. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—En serio, me quitas los mejores temas de conversación —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me comportaré.

Asintió y volvió a girarse, mirando su reflejo y tratando de continuar con la tarea como si el otro no estuviera ahí. Pudo darse un par de pasadas en paz antes de que, en la siguiente, volviera a escuchar su voz.

—Viéndote haces que parezca hasta fácil…

—Es que lo es —murmuró, tratando de no moverse demasiado al hablar.

—Siempre que yo lo intento acabo haciendo un desastre —comentó. Pudo entrever en el reflejo del cristal que se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, como queriendo ver mejor—, ya sabes, lleno de heriditas y eso. ¿Cómo lo haces? Ya sabes, para que sea tan limpio.

—El truco está en tener las cuchillas siempre bien afiladas —limpió la hoja en el agua una vez más.

—¿En serio? —arqueó la ceja, confuso— ¿Y cómo es que entonces no te haces daño?

—Sujetándola apropiadamente no tienes por qué. Es práctica y paciencia, mayormente.

—No tengo ninguna de las dos cosas, la verdad —se rio, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Y por eso vas siempre hecho un absoluto desastre.

—Bueno—dijo, con una sonrisilla, mientras se rascaba la barbilla—, lo cierto es que me vendría bien un repaso…

—Anders —suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz, antes de girarse para mirarle—. Sólo eran tres simples reglas y ya has roto una.

—Técnicamente no te lo he _pedido_ —aclaró, apuntándole con un dedo—. Aunque, bueno, si te sale hacerlo… No voy a ser yo quien te pare.

—No —claro, seco y conciso. Perfecto para magos con tendencia a salirse con la suya demasiadas veces.

—Vale, de acuerdo, como quieras, ya no volveré a sugerirlo—sopló como un niño pequeño—. Aguafiestas.

—_Señor_ Aguafiestas, para ti —bromeó, contento con haberle molestado.

Intentando mantener su muy orgullosa postura de “_pues ahora no hablo, jum_”, Anders cruzó los brazos en su pecho y sólo le miró, la boca ligeramente torcida.

No podría decirse que era la mejor idea -más que nada porque eso era justamente lo que el otro andaba buscando-, pero… Era extraño, pero había un cierto encanto en sólo mirarle. Como si en momentos así fuera cuando realmente salía a relucir esa sangre noble que corría en sus venas.

Es decir, no era “elegancia” la palabra que solía venir a la cabeza cuando veías a un hombre hacer algo tan mundano como afeitarse. Pues Nathaniel era elegante, como si pusiera un desinteresado empeño en hacer cada metódico movimiento útil, refinado. Hasta tal punto que olvidó que acabó extasiado con el sonido rasposo que hacía la cuchilla al rozar la piel, el reflejo de su rostro concentrado en el espejo, el relajante silencio alrededor.

Tragó saliva. Estaba _demasiado_ extasiado.

Por fortuna, le pudo de nuevo la curiosidad cuando se giró hacia un lado y tomó una piedra que tenía a mano, pasando la hoja por ella varias veces, volviendo a crear un sonido hipnotizante. Sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—¿Qué haces ahora? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—Ya te he dicho —murmuró, examinando la cuchilla a la luz, antes de volver a pasarla un par de veces más—, la hoja debe estar bien afilada si quieres que las pasadas sean limpias.

—Oh, claro —apoyó la barbilla en la mano, incapaz de mantener su sonrisa escondida—. Así que hasta para esto usas la piedra de afilar. Veo que le das mucha utilidad al regalo que Lynnae te hizo.

Esta vez podía decir que sí lo había hecho total e insolentemente adrede.

Pero no podía evitarlo: cada vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, algo en Nathaniel saltaba como accionado por un resorte y le descolocaba entero. Y había un indudable _no-sé-qué_ en hacerle perder la entereza a alguien tan estoico.

Claro estaba, al propio Nathaniel no es que le gustara demasiado aquello. Se tomaba _demasiado_ en serio eso de ser frío, distante y “oh, mírenme, soy un tipo malo, pero con sólidos principios éticos y un innegable encanto”. Justo por eso, se hacía aún más irresistible el querer romper esa coraza, más aún si para ello no necesitabas más que un simple nombre. Sólo una simple mención a la chica de ojos tristes y corazón de hierro y ya le tenías, aunque no lo admitiera.

Era como un juego, una carta escondida para demostrarle que no siempre era él quien tenía las de ganar.

Los gélidos ojos grises de Nathaniel se entrecerraron, haciéndose aún más intimidantes si cabe. Anders pasó de inmediato a poner una estudiada pose de “fingida sorpresa tras saber que hizo algo que no debía” que solía usar con los templarios. Apretó los labios y asintió, antes de decir:

—Sí, sí, lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. Acabo de darme cuenta yo solo —chascó los dedos y la lengua—. ¡Estúpido, estúpido Anders! ¡Nada de mencionar a la Comandante!

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —gruñó con desgana.

—Sabes, creo que algo innato en mí no lleva nada bien eso de las reglas. Tengo una especie de _instinto_ en mi interior que me insta a desacatarlas una y otra vez.

—Por supuesto, Anders. Debe ser eso seguro —puso los ojos en blanco, derrotado.

—Pregunta en el Círculo, habrá bastantes que concuerden conmigo, para bien o para mal —se reacomodó en el asiento, sonriendo con pillería—. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y volvamos al tema de antes. ¿Tan afiladas necesitas las cuchillas?

—Créeme que sí —se giró un poco, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Mis cuchillas siempre están lo suficientemente afiladas para degollar el cuello de alguien que me resulte demasiado molesto.

—Corta el rollo de asesino sanguinario —bufó, levantando la sonrisa—. No hay ya quien se lo crea.

—¿Crees que lo hago para mantener una reputación falsa o algo así?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Sabes perfectamente que he tenido que matar a mucha gente para llegar a donde estoy.

—¿Quién no ha tenido que matar a alguien para seguir con vida aquí? —puso una expresión divertida— Además, a mí no me puedes engañar. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de las miraditas que le ech…?

Cortó la frase de repente, girando la cabeza y tocándose la nariz, distraídamente. La mirada de hielo de Nathaniel fue suficiente esclarecedora.

—Sea como sea —prosiguió, moviendo la mano—, en el fondo eres un buen tipo.

—Un buen tipo —soltó una carcajada amarga—. Irónico.

—¿Lo dices por lo de tu familia y eso? —aventuró Anders, curioso— No sé mucho del tema, pero…

—No hay nada que saber al respecto —le interrumpió con un gruñido, volviendo a pasar la cuchilla por el lado contrario de su rostro.

—Bueno, vale, de acuerdo. Nada de hablar de familias, mal tema, lo capto. Pero podrías… no sé, abrirte un poco a un amigo. Al menos acerca de otras cosas.

—¿Somos amigos?

—_Au_. Eso ha dolido. _Au_ —reiteró, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Así tratas a la persona que tantas veces te ha salvado la vida, que ha luchado valientemente a tu lado y sanado tus heridas?

—Diría que yo te he salvado más veces el pellejo que tú a mí.

—Oh, ser sanador no compensa, ¡no compensa en absoluto! ¡Nadie nunca te agradece que básicamente la resucites de entre los muertos! ¡Todos te dan por hecho!

—Eres… un dramático —acabó por suspirar, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero, y esto le costó admitirlo hasta a sí mismo, le dio un cierto _pequeño_ grado de pena haberle contestado de ese modo, así que tomó aire antes de decir, con una voz forzada para sonar indiferente y molesta—. ¿Qué quieres saber acerca de mí?

Maldita sea. El muy idiota puso inmediatamente una expresión ilusionada, removiéndose en el asiento, como si fuera a escuchar el cuento más interesante. Casi pudo ver hasta el destello en sus ojos reflejarse en el espejo.

—Bueno, no sé, algo interesante, cualquier cosa me vale.

—En mi vida la línea entre lo interesante y lo desagradable es muy fina —gruñó, recordando las mil y una cosas que se le venían a la cabeza, la mayoría relacionadas con su padre—. Sé un poco más específico.

—Pues —se adelantó un poco más— escuché que antes de volver a Amaranthine estuviste en las Marcas Libres. ¿Cómo es vivir allí?

Por primera vez, Nathaniel sonrió. Es decir, sonrió de verdad, sin ningún tipo de maldad o ironía. Una sonrisa cálida y sincera que le fue imposible remediar.

—El desastre más maravilloso que he tenido el placer de disfrutar —era la mejor forma de describir lo indescriptible.

—Suena bien… —Anders se apoyó en la palma de su mano, instado a sonreír también al verle sonreír a él de esa forma tan genuina— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Muchos años, no sé. Diría ocho —le costaba transformar en una cifra exacta sus recuerdos allí, pues se le hacía eterno el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo en el Alcázar de la Vigilia, junto a su familia—. Mi padre me envió allí cuando se cansó de soportarme y se le ocurrió quitarme de en medio para hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

—Qué tipo tan encantador, ¿no?

—Oh, créeme, eso no es _nada_ —replicó con una sentida amargura en la voz—. Pero mejor no volver a nombrar a ese maldito viejo, no vaya a que se levante de entre los muertos como la buena cucaracha que era. El caso es que me envió allí a entrenar totalmente en contra de mi voluntad con un primo de mi madre que era _chevalier_.

—¿Un _chevalier_? ¿En serio? —abrió los ojos como platos— No me esperaba que tuvierais lazos de familia con un orlesiano.

—Lo sé, es… Bueno, es complicado de explicar. El caso es que trabajaba de vez en cuando para la familia Vael.

—¿Son importantes?

—Es la casa regente de Refugio Celeste, así que sí, lo son —había oído rumores no demasiado tranquilizadores acerca de ellos, pero prefirió no sacarlos a relucir en ese momento. No se le hacía sencillo hablar del posible exterminio de una familia noble al completo—. No es que yo mismo tratara mucho con ellos. Yo sólo era el simple escudero de ese cascarrabias.

—No pareces tenerle mucho aprecio tampoco a él—apuntó Anders, divertido.

—No creas. No sé si la palabra es aprecio, pero me caía bien; de vez en cuando al menos. Como maestro era un capullo avvarita, que me hacía levantarme antes del amanecer para entrenar con la espada y ducharme con agua fría en invierno para “robustecer mi cuerpucho”. Tampoco permitía las insolencias ni burlas de ningún tipo, así que me gané muchos guantazos y castigos al principio. Era un auténtico cabronazo —gruñó, antes de encogerse de hombros—, pero estoy aquí y muy seguramente no podría decir lo mismo de no haber entrenado con alguien tan duro como él.

—No es que suene demasiado bien ni con esas —Anders puso una expresión condescendiente que le hizo reírse un poco—. Si lo odiabas tanto, ¿por qué pareces tan feliz al recordarlo?

Tras pasarse la mano por el ahora lampiño rostro y verse en el reflejo, comprobando que no había dejado ninguna zona sin rasurar excepto su característica perilla, dejó la navaja y se giró, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose un poco en el mueble para estar más cómodo.

—No lo odiaba _tanto_, créeme. Vengo de un hogar donde nos tratábamos los unos a los otros como víboras, casi; fue hasta una mejora —le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Además, lo peor fue el principio, como siempre. Era un chaval maleducado y creído que acabó bajo la tutela de un caballero que trataba a sus subordinados con mano de hierro. Una vez me amoldé a sus expectativas de mí, todo fue mejorando. Empecé a aprender y a aprovechar las lecciones que me daba, así como también a _fingir_ que lo hacía. Luego me dedicaba en mi tiempo libre a hacer todo lo que no podía estando con él.

—Oh, y luego el bribonzuelo aquí soy yo, ¿eh? —se puso las manos tras la cabeza, sonriendo pícaramente—. Tú no te quedas corto tampoco.

—No soy un ejemplo a seguir, no; pero a bribón me ganas por bastante aún —contraatacó, ensanchando la sonrisa y levantando un poco la barbilla.

—Ya, claro… —amplió la sonrisa —Admite que podríamos estar a la par, al menos. Sólo es que tú lo llevas con más elegancia y eso.

—Ya te gustaría estar a mi altura. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, concuerdo con lo último.

—Venga, mójate un poco y cuéntame cómo era el Nathaniel rebelde. ¿Le ponías cacas de nug a sus botas? ¿Mandabas misivas llenas de improperios en su nombre a otros caballeros? ¿Cambiabas sus costosas botellas de vino teveno por brebajes sólo dignos para el populacho? O más bien… —movió las cejas arriba y abajo, juguetón, demostrando así sus verdaderas intenciones— Esas cosas eran de tipo más… ¿_sensual_?

—¿De verdad te crees que voy a decírtelo?

—Oh, vamos —hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y su significado— seguro que te llevaste a más de una persona que otra a la cama con ese rollito de señor distante y malote que te traes.

—_Persona_, ¿eh?

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes. Aquí no se juzga si uno tiene una _o más_ preferencias en la cama…

—Ya —bufó por la nariz, echando la cabeza atrás, intentando ocultar su sonrisa—. Claro.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—Te dije —dijo, entre suaves risas que no fue capaz de controlar ni siquiera tras pasarse la lengua por la superficie de los dientes— que tenías tres reglas para que no te echara de aquí. Y no sé ni cómo has hecho para incumplir cada una de las tres. Es casi admirable.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —contestó Anders, su voz un poco queda por el miedo que tenía ahora mismo de haberle hecho enfadar en serio —. Es gran parte de mi encanto. ¿No crees?

—No llamaría “encanto” a algo que el día menos pensado podría provocando tu muerte temprana —para darle más peso a sus palabras, tomó de nuevo la navaja en su mano, haciendo un gesto con la otra—. Anda, ven aquí.

Esta vez el mago titubeó, paseando la mirada entre la brillante hoja y su cara, como intentando buscar alguna pista de algo. Lo que fuera.

Ya dos amenazas de muerte seguidas le parecían cosa seria.

—E-eh —empezó a decir, fallando estrepitosamente en intentar sonar casual— no, gracias. Estoy… estoy bien aquí…

—¿No querías que te afeitara a ti? —ladeó la cabeza— Pues aprovecha que estoy de humor para hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está la trampa? —entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a mirar arriba y abajo.

—No hay trampa —dijo Nathaniel, con un suspiro—. Sólo intento ser agradable.

—Dijiste claramente que había tres reglas y las he incumplido todas. ¿Pretendes que me crea que, en vez de echarme a patadas, vas a hacerme un favor? Es sospechoso cuanto menos.

—De acuerdo, entonces olvídalo.

Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, Anders se levantó de su sitio, tomó una banqueta cercana y la arrastró hasta donde estaba él, sentándose y poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas, en una posición que parecía hasta obediente. Nathaniel le miró con una ceja levantada y el otro apenas pudo sino poner una expresión aún más mansa e ilusionada.

Parecía su gato cuando fingía ser el gato más educado del mundo para ver si así conseguía algo de comida.

Chascó la lengua, negando con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la toalla de los hombros y la echaba en la pila de agua caliente que tenía a mano.

—Eres como un grano en el culo, pero con el inconveniente añadido de que encima hablas.

Él se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, provocándole una sonrisa idiota que tuvo que morderse para no darle más cuartel.

—Vamos, admite que en el fondo te caigo bien y todo.

No contestó a aquello. Tampoco creía que hiciera falta, a estas alturas.

Cogió de nuevo la toalla y la escurrió hasta dejarla casi seca, para luego echársela encima de la cara al otro sin demasiado tacto.

—¡Oye! —se escuchó desde debajo de la gruesa tela, antes de que la moviera, como mínimo para poder, bueno, _respirar_— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Tú sólo llévala un rato. Necesitas humedecer el pelo primero —dijo mientras volvía a coger la pastilla de jabón de afeitar, humedeciéndola y moviendo la densa brocha de firmes fibras en círculos para generar espuma.

—Oh, entiendo—asintió, mirándole hacer aquello.

Lo cierto es que el calor era muy agradable, no podía quejarse. Pero también se dio cuenta de que era incómodo hablar con un trapo húmedo pegado a la boca.

Ah, un arma de doble filo, ¿eh? Muy inteligente, Nathaniel.

—Como iba diciendo —prosiguió, su vista perdida en la espuma que empezaba a formarse—, siempre y cuando supiera mantener la faceta que él quería ver en mí, todo estaba bien. Lo que hacía a la vez que pudiera dejarla de lado en esos pocos momentos en los que no me vigilaba. Era divertido, en cierto modo. Aunque acabé dándome cuenta de que, de alguna extraña manera, con el tiempo me costaba menos aparentar ser quien no era y más el hacer un lado esa parte de mí que se supone que no me pertenecía realmente —levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Supongo que el muy condenado me hizo madurar de verdad. Además, fue gracias a él que adquirí todas las habilidades que me han hecho llegar hasta donde estoy con vida, no puedo quejarme.

Anders murmuró algo que le resultó totalmente ininteligible. Frunció el ceño, levantando una ceja, confuso; el mago se llevó una mano a la toalla, apartándosela de la boca para decir.

—¿Fue él quién te enseñó a usar el arco?

—¿Qué? No, en absoluto —soltó una carcajada irónica, negando con la cabeza—. Él detestaba con toda su henchida existencia que yo quisiera usarlo siquiera. Me enseñó a usar la espada y el escudo y las dagas, el análisis de la batalla, las correctas posiciones de combate y todas esas cosas de la que los _chevaliers_ hacen un arte. Pero no, nunca el arco, eso fue cosa de uno de sus centinelas. Casi pude escuchar el chirriar de sus dientes cuando tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que tenía talento para ello.

—Menuda sorpresa. No te veía para nada con una espada en las manos —el otro hizo un gesto, así que bajó la toalla y la colocó sobre sus hombros, tapando su tan querida túnica de emplumadas hombreras para que no se manchara.

—Yo no me veía con un arco —contó mientras empezaba a aplicar la espuma sobre la mandíbula de Anders—. Y aun así acabé descubriendo que realmente me apasionaba. Cada vez que practicaba, que tensaba la cuerda y preparaba el tiro, sentía que tenía tiempo para mí, para pensar. Aprendí a respirar hondo, a relajar todo el cuerpo y a centrarme sólo en el objetivo. Ese momento de concentración extrema me hacía bien, me ayudaba a olvidarme por un momento de todo lo que no estuviera al final de la punta de mi flecha. Además —terminó con una sonrisa poco inocente—, nunca hay que subestimar lo terapéutico de imaginar la cabeza de alguien a quien odies en el muñeco de paja y acertar de lleno entre los ojos…

—Oh, de eso sé un rato. No sabes cuántas cabezas de templarios exploté en mi imaginación practicando hechizos.

—Ni me sorprende —rio un poco, pasando a la otra parte de su rostro.

—¿Y estuviste en más ciudades? —preguntó Anders, antes de cerrar la boca para que no le entrara jabón en la boca— En las Marcas Libres, me refiero.

—Por supuesto, solíamos viajar bastante. De hecho, estuvimos en Tantervale cuando celebraba el Gran Torneo.

—¿Y participaste?

Nathaniel se giró, lavándose las manos mientras asentía con la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez con calidez, ante lo que fue uno de los mejores momentos de su amarga vida. Cogió la cuchilla, pasándola un par de veces por la piedra de afilar antes de volver a girarse a él, posando el filo sobre su piel.

—Yo que tú no hablaría ahora y ni movería un músculo. Tengo pulso, pero nunca es bueno tentar a la suerte —le advirtió, antes de aprovechar el silencio para relatarle sus aventuras—. Él me obligó. No es que me entusiasmara la idea de que cientos de personas me vieran luchar contra un caballero que sin duda tenía más destreza con la espada que yo, pero, bueno, tras derrotar al segundo empecé a pillarle un cierto gusto —se quedó en silencio un segundo, disfrutando del sonido de la hoja raspando el vello—. Era gratificante saber que las apuestas siempre iban contra mí. Por lo visto, no confiaban en mi aspecto, o en Ser Rodolphe, o tal vez se dieran cuenta al verme pelear que mi técnica no era la mejor. Pero conseguí usar eso a mi favor, tornando cualquier momento que mi contrincante usaba para subestimarme en una oportunidad de usar mi rapidez de reflejos o mi puntería para tomar la delantera —tras dar otra pasada, se giró para poder limpiar la hoja.

—¿Significa eso que ganaste? —la risotada de Nathaniel le sirvió de inmediata respuesta.

—El truco me sirvió para abatir a un buen puñado de caballeros, pero al final la técnica y la destreza siempre se imponen —murmuró, volviendo para rasurar otra zona—. Contra todo pronóstico, yo acabé más decepcionado de mí mismo por el error que me costó aquella batalla que lo que Ser Rodolphe estaba. Me dijo que había excedido con creces sus expectativas y me dio una bolsa repleta de monedas. No había visto tanto dinero junto desde que me fui de Amaranthine, y era la primera vez que sentí que lo había _ganado_ de veras.

—Espero que lo gastaras sabiamente en la taberna… —la mirada de Anders hablaba claramente por él de su definición de “dinero bien invertido”.

—Ni lo dudes —respondió, ocultando tras las comisuras de sus labios la verdad.

Sí, había gastado la mayor parte en cervezas y esas ricas tartas que preparaban allí, cuyo olor te hacía la boca agua mucho antes de verlas siquiera o tenerlas crujiendo bajo los dientes. Pero jamás admitiría en voz alta, no a él al menos, que lo que hizo con el dinero sobrante fue comprar una réplica de una Hoja de la Piedad de Hessarian que le llamó de inmediato la atención por su nombre y un adorable bronto de juguete. No supo decir qué le hizo comprar aquello, pero recordaba con cariño ponerlo encima de su pecho, darle cuerda y quedarse dormido escuchando la música que tocaba, como si de una nana se tratase.

Tal vez le ayudaba a reconciliarse con el niño que una vez fue, el que nunca sintió realmente el amor de unos padres, el calor del hogar, la seguridad de unos brazos en los que poder refugiarse, una voz que le hiciera sentir seguro y apreciado.

O tal vez lo quiso y nada más.

Sea como fuera, era algo que guardó siempre para sí mismo, y así seguiría así por lo pronto. No quería quedar como alguien que gastaría su primer sueldo en un juguete de niños.

—Y, bueno —saltó Anders de pronto, cortándole su hilo de pensamiento—, ¿estuviste en más sitios? ¿En Kirkwall, por algún casual?

—Por supuesto —le resultó harto extraño la pregunta y su tono de voz, pero no le dio muchas más vueltas—. Justo antes de volver aquí, de hecho.

—¿Y cómo era? He oído mucho de Kirkwall, bueno y malo…

—Diría que te encantaría —dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla con los dedos y pasaba la hoja por la delicada zona. No notó cómo Anders se tensó, pero sí que tragó saliva con fuerza—, es un perfecto estado de caos constante. Así que en eso se parece a ti. No hay dos días iguales y eso incluye la posibilidad de encontrar la muerte en cualquier esquina si no eres lo suficientemente avispado. Pero si juegas bien tus cartas y consigues sobreponerte al resto, la ciudad será tuya. Es uno de esos pocos sitios donde cualquiera puede hacerse un nombre, aunque sea uno infame.

—Si estuviste hace poco, entonces debiste escuchar algo acerca de la situación de los magos allí…

Nathaniel frunció el ceño mientras limpiaba la cuchilla. Por supuesto que había algo, tenía que haber algo y debió haber supuesto que sería eso. Bufó por la nariz y acercó de nuevo el filo de la hoja a su garganta.

—No es que sea un experto en el tema, pero sí, algo escuché de la situación en el Cadalso. Descontento general, quejas constantes del Primer Encantador y un cuchicheo general de que la Caballero Comandante Meredith está abusando del poder de sus Templarios. Y a eso hay que sumarle los problemas que ya de por sí Kirkwall anda sufriendo debido a la súbita ola de inmigración provocada por la Ruina. Si quieres mi opinión, de ser yo uno de los tuyos es un sitio que evitaría pisar a toda costa, al menos hasta que las aguas se calmen. Y es imposible saber cuántos años pasarán hasta que eso sea posible.

El mago soltó un sonido lastimero y cansado como contestación. No pensaba que aquel tema le resultara tan complicado. Por mucho que fueran otros como él los que andaban sufriendo la situación, no veía a Anders como alguien tan empático como parar sentir su sufrimiento de forma personal. De hecho, más bien pensaba en él como el tipo de persona que antepondría siempre su libertad a cualquier otra cosa, compañeros incluidos.

Le vio fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada a la nada, sintiendo una curiosidad infinita por saber qué le estaba ocultando esta vez. Qué danzaba en su cabeza y se negaba a verse convertido en palabras, temeroso de mostrar demasiado.

Debía ser grave. O peligroso.

—Sea como sea —prosiguió en un gruñido, incómodo con el silencio y la desconfianza que le generaba de repente—, yo no soy qui-…

—Un amigo —le cortó con un débil murmullo, sobresaltándole—. Una de las personas que está allí es… un buen amigo mío —tragó saliva, haciendo que esa palabra sonara menos creíble aún—. Le trasladaron allí desde Kinloch. Nos carteábamos con frecuencia, pero…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Olvídalo —se pasó la lengua por los labios, soltando aire por la nariz—. Sólo quería saber si lo que me decía era cierto, y ahora sé que lo es. Supongo que… Supongo que tendré que decirle que tenga cuidado o acabará mal.

—Un consejo muy irónico si viene de ti —bufó Nathaniel, cogiendo con la mano libre la toalla y dándole toquecitos por el rostro para eliminar cualquier resto de jabón, antes de retroceder un poco y cruzarse de brazos para poder admirar su trabajo.

—Oye, yo tengo cuidado… Algunas veces —sonrió con un poco de pesadez, antes de mirarle, algo confuso— ¿Ya has acabado?

El otro asintió así que inmediatamente se llevó las dos manos a las mejillas. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada y mirarle de vuelta a él, sorprendido. Nathaniel acabó soltando una risotada, negando con la cabeza mientras veía a Anders pasarse los dedos por toda la ahora lisa y tersa piel con insistencia, maravillado.

—¡Nunca había tenido la cara así de suave! ¡Es impresionante! —se levantó de un salto del taburete para mirarse en el espejo, boquiabierto— ¡Por la gloria de Andraste! ¡Parece que he vuelto a mi tierna adolescencia! Espera, ¿eso de ahí es una cicatriz? ¿Tenía yo ahí una cicatriz? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡No la había visto antes!

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —se giró hacia él, aún con los ojos abiertos, antes de suavizar la expresión y poner otra más tranquila, algo mansa— En serio, gracias, Nathaniel. De verdad que lo dije por bromear un poco, no pensaba que lo harías de verdad.

—Considéralo un favor por haberme hecho rememorar una buena época —le quitó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Me alegro haberlo hecho —para Anders, haber visto esa faceta suya que mantenía oculta había sido una auténtica experiencia y guardaría para siempre esa conversación con cariño—. Aun así, te debo una.

—Olvídalo, si he aprendido algo de ti es que nadie puede fiarse de tus promesas —dijo, dándole la espalda mientras recogía todo. El mago puso una expresión dolida, que no duró mucho ya que el otro añadió de inmediato—. Además, es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Hacerse favores el uno al otro.

Anders ensanchó la sonrisa, riendo suave antes de rascarse la nariz, sintiendo cómo se había sonrojado un poco.

Se le hacía extraño, tras tanto tiempo de confinamiento y de ser odiado o temido por todos, poder usar la palabra amigo con otro Guarda Gris. Además, los favores que estaba acostumbrado a intercambiar en el Círculo, no habían sido justamente de ese tipo.

Una auténtica pena que Nathaniel no fuera a pedirle nunca uno de esos... Anders le habría demostrado que sí que había cosas que se podría tomar _muy_ en serio. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. En este caso, el gato sigue vivo... pero corrompido para siempre por sus ansias de venganza.  
Una pequeña escena de cómo sucedió la huída de Anders de los Guardas Grises y cómo Justicia y él acabaron convirtiéndose uno.

La Comandante torció la boca, en un gesto que mezclaba la preocupación con un ápice algo que sólo podría catalogarse como repulsión.

—Eso no es una buena señal, Justicia —comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

El Espíritu giró la cabeza y usó su mano libre para levantar la visera de su -gracias al Hacedor- casco completo, mostrando sus desorbitados ojos de irises vítreos, desprovistos ya de cualquier rastro de vida, en una expresión molesta.

—Esto no es nada —replicó, como si hubieran herido su orgullo o algo por el estilo—. Sólo habrá que volver a colocarlo en su sitio y…

Tras decir aquello, cogió el brazo y lo intentó volver a enganchar a su hombro, obviamente con nefasto resultado. Lo separó, mirando la piel desgarrada como con extrañeza, sin entender cómo no podía volver a querer unirse limpiamente a la otra parte.

El Velo debía ser un lugar harto extraño, pensó Nathaniel.

—Por mucho que intentes no va a funcionar, eso te lo aseguro —acabó por decir Oghren, entre sorbos de su bebida—. He visto a muchos enanos en los Juegos intentar hacer lo que tú y no sólo con sus brazos…

—¡Sea como sea, para de mover eso a un lado y a otro! ¡Es repulsivo! —chilló Velanna, tapándose con los brazos para no mirar, asqueada con la escena.

—Tengo que darle la razón por una vez, es una visión dantesca cuanto menos.

La elfa, por supuesto, se giró a él y le gruñó con una mirada recelosa, tan característica de ella como los tatuajes que decoraban su rostro. Le respondió con una cordial sonrisa, sabiendo que eso la molestaría aún más si cabe, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la Guarda Comandante, que había soltado un largo suspiro.

—El caso es que tienes que hacer algo al respecto de una vez. No puedes ir por ahí básicamente… despedazándote —le señaló con la mano, entero.

—Sólo he de colocar las piezas de nuevo en su sitio y podré continuar con mi cometido —se empeñó en decir, a pesar de haber comprobado la poca veracidad de sus palabras.

—No puedes, Justicia, los humanos no funcionamos así —contestó, airada. Tuvo que respirar fuerte antes de continuar—. Kris… El _cuerpo_ de Kristoff ha pasado por suficiente ya, deberías dejarle descansar en paz.

—La Justicia no descansa, mortal.

—Por mucho que sea tu naturaleza, hay demasiadas injusticias en el mundo para que aparezcas tú y las resuelvas como si nada —rebatió, sin un ápice de debilidad en su voz—. Acéptalo.

El espíritu pareció querer contradecirla, proseguir en su terca obstinación, pero acabó por bajar la cabeza, dejando el brazo cercenado en el suelo a la vez.

—Puede que lleves razón en eso. Este mundo no era tal y como esperaba.

—Piensa en Aura —añadió en un tono mucho más conciliador, ladeando la cabeza—. Para los humanos que creemos en Andraste, poder incinerar a nuestros seres queridos es importante y estoy segura de que ella quiere poder darles un reposo digno a las cenizas de su esposo… ¿No crees que eso sería, bueno, _justo_?

Pobre mujer. Tener que enterarse de la muerte de su marido al ver su cadáver moviéndose como si nada por ahí, para luego encima soportar la idea que estaba siendo poseído por una criatura del Velo como si fuera poco más que una marioneta. No le desearía eso a nadie; bueno, tal vez sí que _alguien_ lo mereciera, pero seguiría siendo un deseo cruel y retorcido. Demasiado bien se tomó la mujer la situación, y estaba seguro de que, de no haber sido la Comandante quien era, no la habría hecho cambiar de parecer al respecto tan fácilmente. Maldita sea, de haberle pasado eso a él, seguramente no hubiera perdonado jamás la afrenta de profanar el cuerpo de alguien amado. Pero Lynnae tenía razón, y al menos darle a aquella satisfacción a la esposa de Kristoff significaría algo.

Se había hecho un corto silencio a la espera de una respuesta por parte del espíritu. El ambiente se había enrarecido rápidamente, y no sabía si le resultaba una pasajera bendición el no tener que soportar la cháchara constante de sus compañeros o si más bien le estremecía. Echó un vistazo furtivo al dueño de la voz que más le extrañaba no escuchar. Anders estaba abrazado a sus rodillas, alejado del resto en cuerpo y mente, que debía estar perdida en algo no muy agradable, dada su expresión inusualmente seria. Por mucho que hubiera querido evitarlo, enterrarlo bajo mil capas de indiferencia, estaba preocupado por él.

Antes de que alguien hiciera o dijera nada, Sigrun tomó el brazo del suelo y salió corriendo con él por delante, haciendo sonidos y aullidos espeluznantes.

—¡Soy el incansable brazo de la Justicia y vengo a juzgarte por tus crímenes contra los humanos, elfa del bosque! —decretó con voz solemne, como imitando la del propio espíritu, mientras lanzaba la mano hacia Velanna, que había echado a correr en cuanto vio sus intenciones.

—¡SIGRUN! ¡DEJA ESO QUIETO! —soltó un chillido agudo que más pareció el de un animal herido al casi rozarse con el brazo putrefacto— ¡ES ASQUEROSO, QUITA!

Tuvo que fingir una tos corta para ocultar que la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios al observar la ridícula escena. Oghren había estallado en carcajadas, alentando a su compañera a seguir con aquella broma y Anders había salido por un momento de su ensoñación para soltar una risilla también. Por descontado, Justicia y Lynnae no parecían divertirse en absoluto. Con los brazos cruzados, la Guarda miraba a las otras dos con el ceño fruncido y esperó a que Sigrun pasara cerca para llamarle la atención con voz autoritaria. La enana paró de inmediato e intentó poner una expresión inocente, pero el gesto serio de la Comandante y su mano abierta le hizo bajar la cabeza y devolver el brazo con una disculpa.

—¡Vamos, ni que lo fuera a necesitar ya! —intercedió Oghren—¡Admite que eso seguro que habrá sido lo más divertido que ha hecho ese espíritu nunca!

—Un brazo cercenado _no_ es un juguete ni es algo _divertido_ —les regañó a ambos, moviendo el susodicho brazo mientras gesticulaba, haciendo que se moviera de una forma que a los dos les resultó igualmente cómica. Lynnae chascó la lengua, derrotada, y soltó un suspiro.

—Mi miembro no es motivo de risa —sentenció inmediatamente Justicia, provocando de nuevo una risa estúpida en Oghren.

—Jejejeje… _Miembro_…

—Tienes —acabó por intervenir Nathaniel— el sentido del humor de un niñato de doce años.

—Al menos yo tengo sentido del humor, chaval —contratacó rápidamente Oghren, levantando su jarra en su dirección y dando un largo trago en su honor.

—Te reto entonces a buscarlo y conseguir sacarme una risa, enano.

—Oh, tú lo has querido. Por la Roca que voy a hacerte desternillarte de risa cuando menos te lo esperes.

—No cuenta reírme de ti porque estés siendo patético.

—Oye, ¿vas a empezar ya a poner reglas estúpidas al juego? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de perder a esto contra mí?

—Temo más por tu dignidad que por soltar siquiera media carcajada.

—Yo de ti ni aceptaría el reto, Oghren —Anders se unió a la conversación, su rostro iluminándose un poco al fin—. Me paso los días usando mi innegable encanto y gracia con él y ni media sonrisa se digna a regalarme. ¡Es igualito que una piedra!

—¿Podemos, por favor, dejar las bromas para otro momento y volver al tema de antes? Esto es serio—la Comandante hizo lo posible para restaurar el orden, levantando la mano para llamar al silencio un instante. Nathaniel obedeció de inmediato, mas no sin antes tomar una pequeña piedrecita del suelo y usar sus dedos para lanzarla hacia Anders, que soltó un aullido corto de dolor al notar que impactaba contra su brazo.

—¿De qué andábamos hablando, si puede saberse? Lo he olvidado ya.

—De que el cuerpo que Justicia está ocupando está empezando a desmembrarse por la descomposición, enano idiota —bufó Velanna con un gesto airado—. Si bebieras menos no tendrías esos problemas de memoria. Ni de olor, ya que estamos.

—Bueno, mientras pueda moverse está bien, ¿no? —añadió Sigrun con voz animada— Puede ser nuestra arma secreta… Ah, ¿pensabais que cercenándome el brazo me habríais derrotado? ¡Panda de insensatos! ¡No es más que un arañazo! ¡Heridas más graves he sufrido! —empezó a imitar una escena de pelea con sonidos de aceros chocando entre sí— ¡Y yo puedo entonces coger el brazo y atacar con él! ¿No es acaso genial, Comandante?

—No —ella respondió sin más, haciendo que Nathaniel soltara una carcajada cruel. Hasta la buenaza de Lynnae Cousland podía ser seca y cortante, aunque (por desgracia) esa no fuera realmente su intención. Se agachó y colocó el brazo de vuelta en el cuerpo de Justicia—. Anders, ¿crees que podrías hacer algo con esto?

—Eh, bueno, puedo _intentarlo_ —no parecía muy convencido con la idea, ya fuera porque no estaba seguro de que su magia fuera a funcionar o porque no le agradaba mucho eso de reconstruir el cuerpo de un cadáver; de igual modo, se arrodilló y puso las manos alrededor del hombro, un destello titilante apareciendo entre ellas—. No prometo que puedas volver a usar el brazo como si nada, pero supongo que es mejor que lo tengas, bueno, _en su sitio_.

—Gracias, mago, es un acto muy noble por tu parte hacer lo posible por enmendar los daños producidos por mi error —el aludido soltó un murmuro desinteresado. 

—Sea como sea, aunque Anders consiga unirle el brazo, el problema seguirá siendo el mismo —Nathaniel tomó la palabra, señalando a Justicia con la palma de la mano—. La situación acabará siendo insostenible a la larga, por muy capaces que seamos de coserle de vuelta como si fuera un espantapájaros. Y eso sin entrar más a fondo en el dilema moral de estar usando el cadáver de Kristoff como huésped.

—¡Exacto! Es justo como dices, insostenible —Lynnae soltó un largo suspiro, levantándose de nuevo y dirigiéndose a Nathaniel, al parecer aliviada que alguien compartiera su posición acerca de la gravedad del asunto—. El cuerpo va a seguir descomponiéndose a cada día que pasa hasta que sólo queden huesos.

—Hasta donde llega mi conocimiento, eso no sería problema para mí —señaló Justicia, que por fin volvía a tener el brazo donde debía—. Podría dar uso a su esqueleto aún.

—Te aseguro que absolutamente _nadie_ quiere ver un esqueleto caminando entre los vivos, mucho menos uno que sólo abra la boca para sermonear a los demás —le calló Velanna de inmediato, sin ocultar su desdén.

—He visto abominaciones más agradables a la vista que eso —añadió Anders mientras se alejaba, incómodo.

—Lo mínimo que la esposa de Kristoff merece es un cuerpo que poder incinerar —fue el comentario final de Lynnae.

—Bueno, si no se me permite usar por mucho más tiempo este cuerpo, ¿de qué opciones dispongo, pues?

—Tú eres aquí el experto en el Velo y cómo funciona eso de las posesiones, así que me temo que eres tú quién debes iluminarnos al respecto —Nathaniel comentó, si bien lo cierto es que tenía una cierta idea de lo que vendría a continuación, muy a su pesar.

—¿Posesiones? ¡Yo soy un Espíritu, no un mero demonio, yo no _poseo_! — protestó antes de quedarse un momento en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Supongo que lo único que podría hacer es buscar otro cuerpo en el que alojarme.

—El problema acabaría siendo el mismo entonces —intentó hacerle entender Lynnae—. Todo cuerpo sin vida se descompone tarde o temprano. Así no solucionarías nada, sólo atrasarías lo inevitable.

—Si no puedo alojarme en un cuerpo sin vida, qué es lo que sugieres entonces que haga, ¿hacerlo en uno vivo?

—¡No! ¡De ningún modo! —hizo un gesto autoritario con las manos, endureciendo su expresión— ¡Eso es extremadamente peligroso! ¡Podrías convertirte en una abominación y tendríamos que acabar contigo!

—¡Bueno, entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¡Estoy exento de ideas!

—¿Por qué no… sólo… —bajó los brazos, suspirando antes de terminar la frase— vuelves? Aquí ya has hecho suficiente y pareces echar de menos el Velo…

—¿Volver sin más? ¿Despreocuparme de todas las injusticias que ocurren en este plano?

—Mira, empiezo a creer que esas injusticias son justo las que hacen a este el mundo ser el que es —dijo Oghren, luchando por sonar claro a pesar de que los efectos del alcohol le hacían arrastrar las palabras—. Es una mierda, todo es una enorme pila de olorosa y nauseabunda mierda. Pero esa misma mierda es la que te hace levantarte cada día y arder en ganas de cambiar las cosas. Las injusticias nos hacen luchar, y luchando nos hacemos más fuertes para conseguir más cambios —golpeó su muslo con el puño, creando un sordo sonido metálico—. ¡Haz caso a este viejo, ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber de lo que habla!

—Extrañamente, creo que concuerdo con Oghren. La vida es injusta, pero justo por eso merece la pena vivirla. Demostrar que puedes superar las expectativas que los demás tenían de ti y ser quien nunca te enseñaron que podrías llegar a ser.

­­—Je je, me gusta cómo piensas, mujer. ¿Te hace luego un…?

­­­—Ni lo intentes, Oghren. Ni lo intentes.

­­—En cualquier caso, hay injusticias que son imposibles de erradicar. Como la que sufrió mi pueblo hace cientos de años y que sigue pesando sobre mi raza —añadió Velanna, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Acaso puedes deshacer la destrucción de Arlathan, prevenir que el Imperio nos transformara en meros retazos de lo que otrora fuimos?

Nathaniel aprovechó que Anders había decidido quedarse esta vez cerca de donde él estaba para darle un ligero codazo en el costado.

—¿Tú no piensas a añadir nada al respecto?

—¿Eh, yo? —le observó con una ceja alzada, antes de desviar la mirada de golpe y cambiar el gesto en su rostro— Creo que ya ha oído suficiente acerca de la situación de los magos del Círculo y la opresión que sufren por los Templarios. Tampoco es que crea que se pueda hacer mucho, de todas formas… La gente teme todo aquello que se escapa de su entendimiento y eso incluye la magia. No creo que haya una solución a nuestro problema, no al menos una que alguien pueda alcanzar por sí solo.

Conociéndole lo suficiente -y creía tener, por desgracia, el derecho a proclamar tal cosa- hubiera esperado que, como mínimo, hubiera soltado alguna queja de la falta de libertad en la Torre de la cual había escapado en numerosas ocasiones. El maltrato al que fue sometido, incluso si más que por resentimiento, fuera por aparentar ser más inocente de lo que realmente era. Realmente hubiera esperado cualquier lloriqueo o lamento dramático, y justo por eso su respuesta se le hizo aún más preocupante. Se quedó mirándole intensamente con sus fríos ojos grises, aunque Anders no se dignara a mirar de vuelta ni por error.

Temía que estuviera tramando algo. No era un sentimiento agradable, pero sería estúpido si lo negara del todo.

El espíritu de la Justicia no había pronunciado palabra alguna, como si estuviera bebiendo las que fueron dirigidas a él, digiriéndolas, tomándolas con la debida consideración. Al parecer notando la tensión que se había formado de la nada, Lynnae le pasó la mano por la espalda y murmuró con voz arrulladora, antes de irse:

—Sólo piénsalo el debido tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Uno a uno, los demás fueron también dispersándose, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Nathaniel se quedó donde estaba, sentado encima de una roca, viendo a Anders alejarse.

Su mente viajó de inmediato a un par de meses atrás, cuando ambos apenas habían sido reclutados como Guardas Grises y juntos partieron en la misión de explorar el Pantano Negro.

Fue allí donde conocieron a Justicia, y también allí donde mantuvieron una conversación que Nathaniel recordaría siempre como aquella que nunca tuvo que haber empezado.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en cambiar de cuerpo, Justicia?

Nathaniel soltó, despreocupadamente, mientras veía al espíritu batallar con una rama rebelde que se había enganchado en su armadura. Los árboles del pantano eran traicioneros y parecían querer atrapar cualquier criatura, viva o muerta, entre sus nudosos y retorcidos brazos de madera. Este giró la cabeza de una forma que dolía con sólo mirar, encarándole con una expresión de incredulidad y cierta ofensa.

—No tenía deseo de poseer este siquiera. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar a otro?

—Puede que lo necesites —respondió, como si fuera algo obvio—. A menos que tu deseo sea parecer aún más un cadáver, claro está.

El espíritu frunció el ceño, antes de dar un tajo a la rama que le molestaba.

—Preferiría… no pensar en eso —fue su respuesta final, antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

El arquero sólo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino, dando un par de zancadas más largas para poder alcanzar la figura de pesada armadura de la Guarda Comandante.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Creo estar cerca… —murmuró, sus ojos intentando no perder el más mínimo detalle de sus alrededores, por muy oscuros que estos fueran.

—Y yo al borde de la extenuación —rezongó Anders, que iba en la retaguardia y aún así fue capaz de escucharlos—. ¿Podemos, por favor, tomar un descanso, por breve que sea?

Lynnae paró de inmediato y se giró para mirarle. Tenía agarrada en las enguantadas manos una nota que había releído infinitas veces ya, buscando lo que en ella se mencionaba. Una especie de búsqueda del tesoro, pensaba Nathaniel, puesto que cada pista que encontraban les conducía a otra. Para ella, sin embargo, significaba algo más, puesto que se negaba a dejarlo estar o a pensar que era un esfuerzo fútil buscar _a saber qué_ en un sitio que parecía tan desprovisto de vida como un cementerio. Allá ella, se decía, incapaz de comprender qué podía llevarla a tomar tan en serio una nota que un difunto cualquiera escribió hace años.

—Tengo la sensación de haber visto de lo que hablaba, aquí, en alguna parte —miró a los lados, antes de volver a mirar al mago—. ¿Seguro que no puedes hacer un último esfuerzo?

—Y después de ese “último esfuerzo” habrá otro, y otro, y _otro_ más —suspiró dramáticamente—. ¡Llevamos desde el alba dando vueltas!

Ella frunció las cejas un poco más, dándole a su ya de por sí melancólico rostro un aspecto aún más triste y vulnerable. Alternó miradas entre Anders y Justicia y luego se quedó mirando a Nathaniel, como buscando una respuesta a una muda pregunta. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres quien decide, Comandante —comentó, sin saber si sentirse ofendido porque pareciera estar pidiéndole consejo a alguien a quien _obligó_ a unirse a los Guardas Grises o más bien halagado de poder considerarse ya alguien de tal confianza para su superior. Apretó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos, considerando más sencilla la primera opción.

Lynnae chascó la lengua y echó la mirada atrás, oteando el lóbrego horizonte antes de devolverla a aquellos fríos ojos grises. No mostró el más mínimo cambio en su dócil expresión preocupada, sin embargo. Nathaniel luchó en su fuero interno por no gruñirle, pues estaba esperado recibir alguna respuesta a su silenciosa-pero-evidente declaración de intenciones. Sabía más que bien el aspecto amenazador que tenía cuando miraba a la gente de ese modo, se lo habían dicho infinitas veces, ¿y aun así tenía el valor de pasarlo por alto?

La pequeña Cousland era mucho o mucho más osada o mucho más estúpida de lo que jamás creyó.

—Quedaos aquí. Entre vosotros tres podréis encender un fuego por la zona y reposar un momento —se escuchó claramente el suspiro de alivio de Anders, y por el sonido de ramas secas quebrándose, al parecer había decidido dejarse caer como un peso muerto al suelo de inmediato. Supuestamente, ya que, por obvias razones, Nathaniel no se había molestado en girar el cuello para mirarle. Prefería mantener los ojos clavados en la Comandante, esperando algo más—. Yo seguiré con la búsqueda.

Y sin más dilación, se dio la vuelta, el rizado pelo cobrizo de su coleta bamboleándose por el súbito movimiento, dispuesta a marchar de vuelta a la sombría espesura. Como en un acto reflejo, lanzó una mano hacia ella, sujetándola por el brazal para impedir que siguiera caminando. Antes siquiera de que se girara del todo para mirarle, confusa, apartó la mano como si hubiera tocado las propias ascuas de la pira de Andraste. Se relamió los labios que de repente notó agobiantemente secos y pronunció con voz rasposa pero segura:

—¿Piensas volver ahí sola? ¿Estás loca?

—Sí, claro que sí —frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. Parecía estar buscando algo en su rostro que esperaba que _nunca_ pudiera encontrar—. Anders tenía razón, estábamos dando vueltas y no tenéis por qué veros arrastrados conmigo a esto.

—Aún puede haber criaturas y engendros tenebrosos pululando a sus anchas por el pantano. No sé si es prudente que deambules en solitario, mujer —sintió alivio al escuchar a Justicia decirle aquello.

—Podré apañármelas sola —reafirmó sus palabras desenvainando su espada y ajustándose en el brazo el escudo, adornado con el rampante grifo azur de la orden que ahora lideraba—. He sobrevivido a situaciones mucho peores que esta. No tardaré.

Y a medida que se iba deshaciendo en la bruma, Nathaniel no pudo sino quedarse mirando su silueta.

Le costaba asimilar que, incluso cuando aún veía en ella a la mocosa tímida y cabizbaja a la que tanto llegó a odiar en su infancia, realmente se había convertido en la implacable Guarda Gris que salvó Ferelden de la Quinta Ruina al acabar con la vida de un _jodido Archidemonio_.

Se llevó la mano con la que había intentado pararla a la nuca, rascándose mientras gruñía para sí, enfadado. Una imperiosa parte de sí le urgía a tomar su arco y salir tras ella, alegando alguna excusa suficientemente convincente que ya se inventaría de camino.

La otra, bueno, fue la que dio una patada a un montón de hojarasca para que le cayera a Anders encima cuando le vio sonriendo con toda la malicia que el Hacedor podía otorgarle a un sólo hombre.

—Mueve el culo, mago, tenemos que hacer una hoguera.

—Con las chispas que te están saliendo por los ojos, lo que me sorprende es que no hayas prendido fuego a todo esto ya…

La segunda vez, el puntapié fue directo al susodicho mago.

Tardaron más de lo previsto en acondicionar la zona, puesto que se pasaron más tiempo discutiendo y lanzándose comentarios mordaces e incluso amenazas, pero en cuanto ardió el fuego su calor les invitó a cesar la hostilidad y tomar asiento. Anders se había tumbado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando perdidamente el cielo encapotado, casi con felicidad. Justicia simplemente observaba detenidamente las llamas, que a su vez se reflejaban en sus opacos ojos sin vida. Nathaniel, por su lado, había cogido un trozo grueso de una rama de fresno negro y lo andaba tallando con su cuchilla.

—Eso… Eso de lo que hablabas —se sorprendió al escuchar de repente la voz de Justicia—. Aquello de cambiar de cuerpo.

—No es tu tema favorito de conversación, ¿me equivoco? —contestó, apartando la mirada de la estatuilla informe que tenía en su mano. Que hubiera sacado el tema de conversación de pronto le daba a entender que había estado el resto del tiempo divagando sobre ello.

—¿Estaría acaso permitido hacer tal cosa? No se consideraría… ¿abominable?

—Bueno, si está muerto no es como si fuera a necesitar el cuerpo, Justicia.

—Pero yo aún puedo sentir al hombre que una vez vivió en este —se tocó el pecho, como si pudiera sentir algo latiendo ahí dentro—. Conozco su vida, su… —negó con la cabeza, dejando aquella frase a medias—. No es un mero cuerpo.

—Eso es… bueno, ¿no? —alzó una ceja, mirándole de arriba a abajo— Es preferible que te sientas así.

—Sí, puede que lleves razón.

No dijo nada más, creando de nuevo un silencio que hubiera catalogado como incómodo de no ser porque le gustaba el silencio. Y por eso le resultó tan ajeno saber que fue él justo quien lo rompió. Pero en el momento en el que una idea se le cruzó de repente por la cabeza, no tuvo forma de frenar la oleada de curiosidad que le invadió.

—¿Y si encontraras un cuerpo vivo que pudieras poseer?

Tal vez y sólo _tal vez_ no hubiera sido la mejor idea. Pero tenía una morbosa curiosidad que sentía que sólo aquel espíritu del Velo que habitaba entre los vivos podría saciar.

Justicia giró el cuello de golpe y se escuchó un sonido de crujido grotesco que, en cualquier otro habría sido preocupante.

—Incluso si tuviera conocimientos acerca de cómo hacerlo, jamás poseería a un vivo. Tal es un acto típico de los demonios.

Conocía lo suficiente de la magia para saber de qué estaba hablando. A todos les habían llegado historias de magos que, de forma consciente e incluso inconsciente, habían caído presos en las garras de un demonio, que, apoderándose de su cuerpo, mutó en una grotesca, horrífica y destructora abominación. Pero si Justicia se jactaba de repetir algo (aparte de su continua perorata juiciosa acerca de sus crímenes y cómo debían mostrar su arrepentimiento) era que él era un espíritu, y que los espíritus no poseían cuerpos así porque sí. Por ende, eso significaba que no debían de atenerse a las mismas reglas, ¿no?

—¿Y si la persona se prestara voluntariamente a ello?

Creyó escuchar el sonido de algo removerse, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en observar la expresión de Justicia, que parecía pasar de expresión a expresión anárquica y fugazmente.

—¿Qué razón podría haber para que un mortal permitiera algo así? —soltó con una voz que parecía tan indignada como sorprendida como curiosa.

—Por supervivencia. Por amor. Tal vez porque juntos podríais conseguir lo que no podía hacer solo —se encogió de hombros antes de añadir—. Si dieras en vez de tomar, no te consideraría un demonio.

El espíritu le miró con fijeza, la boca entreabierta, las palabras muriendo en cuanto parecían querer salir de su lengua. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto casi honorífico.

—Es… Es algo que tomar en debida consideración. Gracias, Nathaniel.

Él bajó la cabeza también, aceptando aquellas palabras. En cuanto lo hizo, Justicia se giró y volvió a su tarea de mirar al fuego con dedicada y completa atención, y Nathaniel a seguir tallando aquella figurilla de madera.

Para ser sinceros, aún tenía cosas que decir al respecto, preguntas que hacerle y supuestos que plantearle. Le bullía una curiosidad casi infantil dentro y quería respuestas, incluso si las mismas fueran grotescas. Pero supo que debía morderse la lengua y dejarlas para otro momento más apropiado.

A fin de cuentas, por mucho que hubiera pensado que había pasado totalmente desapercibido, había percibido a Anders removerse, intranquilo, en su sitio.

* * *

La lluvia caía incesante y plomiza aquella noche, rayos cruzando el cielo e iluminando por un instante todo con una luz casi cegadora antes de desaparecer de repente, devolviendo la oscuridad casi total; no mucho más tarde, atravesaban la quietud unos ensordecedores truenos que anunciaban que estaban peligrosamente cerca. El ulular de las aves de presa nocturnas se había cambiado por el silbido espeluznante que el viento causaba al pasar entre los árboles que parecía querer echar abajo. No parecía haber nada aquella noche que no estuviera engullido por aquella tormenta.

Una figura que se mantenía en pie en medio de la aparente nada parecía querer desafiar la ira de los cielos que el Hacedor había dejado caer sobre su creación maldita. Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando buscar el aliento que parecía haber perdido. No parecía importarle estar completamente empapado de cabeza a pies, sólo se mantenía quieto, meciéndose adelante y atrás como si intentara acunarse a sí mismo.

Cuando más inmutable parecía en su extraño vaivén, salió de su trance y en un único y limpio movimiento, tomó el bastón que portaba en su espalda y lo golpeó contra el suelo, alzando la palma de la otra mano abierta.

—¡Atrás! ¡No te acerques más!

Le resultó aterrador escuchar dos voces, a duras penas mezcladas en una. La primera era estoica y grave. La segunda, quebrada, parecía estar tan muerta de miedo como él lo estaba ahora mismo. Tuvo que tragar saliva, darse un tiempo para mentalizarse.

Las hombreras emplumadas de su compañero estaban goteando. La mano le temblaba.

Pero su mirada, iluminada en un inhumano color azul, era dura, gélida y peligrosa.

Se le rompió la voz cuando fue a hablar:

—Anders…

Notó que se estremecía entero, su rostro encogiéndose.

Bajó el arco y comenzó a andar hacia él, pero un nuevo golpe de su bastón le hizo quedarse de nuevo quieto en el sitio.

—¡He dicho que no te acerques! —esta vez la voz pareció pertenecer sólo a Anders. Cuando volvió a hablar, sin embargo, Justicia pareció haber tomado las riendas— Retrocede. Vuelve con el resto, humano. No tienes nada que ver con esto, no me obligues a hacerte daño.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gruñó, sin ocultar un ápice la ira en su voz— ¡Anders jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño!

—Yo sí —fue la escueta y amenazadora respuesta que recibió en aquella voz de ultratumba.

Apretó el puño, hincándose las uñas en el cuero de sus guantes. Sentía el peso del arco en su mano como pocas veces lo había sentido, el de su propia gravedad anclándole al suelo unos pies que parecían querer echar a correr sin más.

Sólo se mantuvo quieto, manteniéndole la mirada altivamente, luchando por controlar mil impulsos que rugían en su pecho y amenazaban con tomar control de su cuerpo.

Un sonido _in crescendo_ hizo que el mago desviara la mirada, buscando nervioso el origen de aquel ruido. Se encogió un poco más si cabe cuando un resplandor lanzó un halo de luz sobre la armadura argentina que tan bien reconocía.

De algún modo, la Comandante pareció murmurar y aun así hacerse eco en todas partes.

—Anders… ¿Qué has hecho?

—Yo… Yo no… —se relamió los labios, mirando a los lados como si allí estuvieran las palabras que le faltaban—No entendéis, no podéis entender, no es…

—Entendemos lo suficiente —se escuchó la voz furiosa de Velanna, que apareció tras la Comandante—. ¡Nos has traicionado! ¡A todos!

—Tengo una razón. Un propósito. Es mi deber, debo hacerlo, debo… Por Karl… ¡No! ¡Por _todos_ los magos!

—¡No intentes excusar un acto tan vil y rastrero como este! ¡Ahora eres un monstruo, una abominación!

—¡No lo soy! —se palmeó el pecho, mirando al grupo con los ojos abiertos y llenos de desesperación— ¡Soy Anders, soy Justicia, soy ambos! ¡No soy una abominación, Justicia no es un demonio! ¡Nathaniel, tú lo dijiste! —le miró y el aludido dio un paso atrás, aterrado— ¡Los dos juntos podremos conseguir lo que no éramos capaces por separado! ¡Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad?!

Negó con la cabeza, primero ligeramente y luego con decisión.

—¡No! ¡No así! ¡No intentes culparme a mí de esto!

Ojalá hubiera podido decir que la cara de angustia de Anders no se le clavó en el pecho, pero lo hizo.

—Anders, vuelve aquí antes de que hagas algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte —volvió a decir Lynnae, sin perder la compostura a pesar de la tensión que invadía todo.

—No, no voy a volver —se pegó a su bastón, como si fuera lo que le mantenía en pie y protegido—. He renunciado. Ya no tienes poder sobre mí, ¡soy libre!

—Por mucho que huyas con el rabo entre las piernas, no puedes escapar de la Corrupción, chaval —gruñó Oghren, cuya enorme hacha de batalla parecía resplandecer de forma amenazadora incluso en plena noche—. Podrás salir corriendo todo lo que quieras, pero nunca podrás eludir el destino de todo Guarda Gris.

—No me importa. No tengo miedo de… —lanzó una mano a su cabeza, moviéndola— la música... Los murmullos…

—Esto no me gusta nada… —musitó Sigrun, que se mantenía cerca de Velanna, con las armas sujetas pero bajadas aún.

—Está poseído —volvió a tomar la palabra la elfa, que miró a Lynnae, señalándole—. ¡Tenemos que acabar con él antes de que sea tarde y acabe con nosotros!

—¡No vamos a acabar con nadie! ¡Es nuestro compañero, no podemos…!

—¡Sigrun, tú no conoces las abominaciones! ¡O las matas o serás su presa!

—¡Son Anders y Justicia, no una abominación!

—¡Es una posesión, enana estúpida, va a convertirse en una en cualquier momento!

—¡No va a hacerlo! ¡No lo hará!

—¡Comandante, debe-… !

Lynnae no dijo nada, sólo levantó la mano hacia donde estaban las dos, instándolas a guardar silencio. Ambas obedecieron, aun cuando no eran capaces de dejar de temblar por la tensión del momento.

—Aún no es tarde. Podemos arreglar esto, estamos a tiempo.

La guerrera empezó a caminar, lentamente, en dirección a Anders. Este volvió a levantar la mano, chillando de nuevo que no se acercara más, pero la Comandante seguía adelante, imperturbable.

—Sé cómo solucionar esto. Podemos pedir ayuda, sacar al espíritu de tu interior. Aún puede hacerse, lo he visto con mis propios ojos —su voz era suave, más aún que el más caro terciopelo; melosa y cálida como el dulce recién horneado y arrulladora como la voz de una madre acunando a un hijo entre sus brazos. No había ni un ápice de odio, de temor, de resentimiento en esa voz, pero tampoco flaqueza alguna. Levantó los brazos en su dirección, preparados para recibirlo en un abrazo, mientras seguía caminando hacia él—. Anders, no tengas miedo. Vamos a ayudarte, lo prometo.

Pareció pensárselo. Pareció mirar aquellos brazos abiertos y querer entrar en ellos y dejarse abrazar. Lo notó en su expresión quebrada, el temblor en su boca, la angustia en sus ojos.

Pero justo cuando tenía tan claro que iba a funcionar, los ojos de Anders volvieron a brillar y movió el bastón, conjurando una columna de fuego que se alzó apenas un palmo de donde ella estaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el arco de Nathaniel apuntaba en la dirección del mago, una mortífera flecha apuntando su pecho. Los demás tampoco tardaron en levantar sus armas, preparados para atacar en cuento recibieran la orden de hacerlo.

—He dicho ni un paso más, humana —se hizo eco la reverberante voz del espíritu—. Has servido bien, no me obligues a acabar contigo.

Las llamas destellearon en el metal cuando Lynnae desenvainó su espada y tomó su escudo.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —pronunció serenamente.

Nathaniel sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda, aunque no fuera él quién estaba siendo amenazado. La atípica frialdad de su voz se le había colado bajo la piel hasta a él.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir nada, Lynnae cargó hacia delante con su escudo, atravesando el muro de fuego y casi llevándose por delante al mago, que apenas pudo sino hacerse a un lado, cayéndose en el suelo enfangado. No le dio ni tiempo a levantarse cuando tuvo que usar su bastón para desviar un espadazo, que astilló la madera sin problema alguno, dejando una pequeña ristra de cristales de hielo en el lugar del impacto.

—No pienso darte otra oportunidad más. Suelta el bastón y ríndete, Anders —le dijo mientras hacía presión contra el bastón, sabiendo que tenía la superioridad física.

Le temblaban los brazos tanto que parecía que iban a romperse de la presión, pero consiguió aprovechar la situación, usando la presión con la que estaba empujándole en su contra al torcer el bastón, que desestabilizó su posición e hizo que clavara la hoja en la tierra húmeda. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente como para que él pudiera hacerse a un lado, poniéndose de pie a la desesperada para intentar salir corriendo.

Una flecha que silbó justo delante de su cara le sirvió de muda advertencia. Anders giró la cabeza para mirar con incredulidad a Nathaniel, que bajó el arco apenas un poco.

—La siguiente no acabará en el suelo, te lo aseguro —le avisó, cargando una nueva flecha.

—Ugh, estúpidos _shemlen_… —se escuchó a Velanna decir, antes de que un crujido se extendiera por el suelo— ¡No sabéis hacer nada!

Un temblor precedió a la aparición de unas enormes raíces que salieron del suelo, dirigidas a Anders. Este intentó primero retroceder, pero cuando las zarzas empezaron a serpentear pies arriba, pasó a usar el bastón para quitárselas de encima. Un nuevo movimiento de la mano de Velanna invocó más raíces que ya fueron imposibles de controlar, atrapando al mago de piernas y brazos.

Anders volvió a resplandecer justo antes de invocar una bola de fuego que inmoló las cepas sin piedad. Velanna, dolida y enfadada a partes iguales, gritó y se dispuso a convocar otro hechizo, pero Anders fue esta vez más rápido en lanzarlo; la elfa apenas pudo hacer nada antes de caer, inconsciente, al suelo.

—¡Velanna! —Sigrun corrió hacia ella, tirando sus dos hachas de guerra al suelo para poder ir a socorrerla.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, Anders?! — rugió la Comandante, volviendo a blandir la espada en su dirección.

—¡Déjame ir! —la voz volvió a salir como dos. Una era una orden, la otra una súplica.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —esta vez, la voz pareció quebrarse un poco. Realmente le dolía aquello­­­—¡No después de lo que acabas de hacer!

La espada cortó el aire justo delante de su cuerpo y Anders tuvo que dar un paso atrás, pisando su túnica y casi cayéndose al hacerlo. Por si fuera poco, Oghren se había unido a la contienda, y de un hachazo consiguió partir el bastón como si nada, lanzando una miríada de astillas al aire.

—¡Utiliza esa jodida cabeza tuya, pedazo de mierdecilla! —bramó el enano— ¡Te controlará y podrá contigo y acabarás condenando las vidas de a saber cuántos inocentes!

Anders negó con la cabeza, vehementemente, incapaz de admitir aquello.

—Justicia no es un demonio… Es un espíritu… Da, no toma… Juntos podremos conseguir lo que no podíamos hacer solos…

Pareció repetir aquellas palabras que salieron aquel maldito día de su propia boca como un mantra. Nathaniel sintió una tremenda repulsa hacia sí mismo y aquello que dijo; tragó una bocanada de espesa y amarga saliva y volvió a apuntarle con el arco.

—¡Cállate de una puñetera vez! ¡Estás acorralado, así que ríndete ya!

Tal vez la palabra _acorralado_ fuera lo que le encendió la chispa. Puede que se hubieran confiado demasiado en aquel cinco contra uno. O a lo mejor simplemente le subestimaron, más ahora que portaba el espíritu Justicia en su interior.

Anders había escapado ya más de seis veces del Círculo de Hechiceros, y volvería a hacerlo todas las veces que le fuera necesario si con ello conseguía la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

No vio mucho más que un destello de furia en sus ojos antes de que soltara un gruñido, su piel pareciendo resquebrajarse, una brillante luz colándose por las rendijas. No consiguió ni siquiera terminar el grito de alerta cuando una fuerza le hizo salir despedido por el aire hasta impactar dolorosamente contra un árbol. Abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo cómo se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones, antes de caer al suelo dolorosamente. Tosió un par de veces, escupiendo la saliva de repugnante regusto metálico, dando bocanadas desesperadas antes de conseguir volver a recuperar el aliento.

Usando el antebrazo como apoyo primero y luego su rodilla, hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse. Al rodearse el cuerpo con un brazo y sentir un dolor agudo presupuso que debía haberse roto alguna costilla. Intentó hacer caso omiso todo lo posible mientras cogía su arco del suelo, que por suerte no había salido peor parado que él y parecía estar sólo astillado en el lado que había recibido el impacto. Al mirar a ese lado fue cuando vio a Oghren tendido boca abajo en la hierba. Se acercó renqueando a él y empezó a moverle, preocupado al ver que sangraba por la cabeza.

—¡Oghren! ¡Oghren, responde!

El enano tosió y luego soltó un gruñido grave que al menos le sirvió para saber que seguía consciente, antes de empezar a moverse torpemente y balbuceando algo de lo que apenas pudo entender _hacha_ y _partir culo_.

Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Lynnae. Viendo el estado del enano, temía que ella hubiera sufrido una herida peor que la hubiera dejado incapacitada. No le costó demasiado dar con ella, puesto que estaba en el mismo lugar. Sorprendentemente, apenas parecía haberse visto afectada por aquel ataque. Se podía aún ver que había soportado el impacto sin apenas inmutarse al haberse puesto en una posición defensiva que Nathaniel reconoció al instante como una formación especial de los Templarios, hecha específicamente para repeler todo lo posible la magia. Se hubiera preguntado cómo había podido ella aprender una técnica tan intrínseca de la Orden, pero la situación no permitía pensamientos paralelos.

Una vez que las últimas volutas impactaron contra el escudo, Lynnae lo apartó y se lanzó, espada por delante, a donde él estaba. Por un momento de veras pensó que iba a atravesarle, pero pudo invocar en el último momento una barrera que desvió el golpe. La guerrera puso una expresión enfurecida y volvió a cargar, esta vez con el escudo por delante, buscando quebrar su barrera. Sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho, Anders esperó a una nueva embestida para hacerse a un lado y hacerla desaparecer, lo que provocó que ella perdiera el equilibrio, dejándole una oportunidad de escapar que, por descontado, aprovechó.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un salvaje grito de guerra que le hizo sobresaltarse. Sigrun había salido a la carrera desde su posición y se había lanzado a por el mago, las dos hachas en alto, dispuesta a pillarle por la espalda. Anders paró en seco, movió el bastón en aquella dirección y le lanzó un hechizo que la paralizó en el sitio, como una estatua de piedra.

Ese pequeño improvisto, sin embargo, le costó los preciados segundos de diferencia que le había sacado a la Comandante. Intentó alejarla lanzando un hechizo tras otro, pero esta vez ella ni se molestaba en evitarlos: los recibía de frente, apretando los dientes y transformando el dolor en rabia pura. Por mucho que intentó incluso paralizarla, nada servía, y cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta que, de repente, llegó. El filo de la espada de Lynnae encima de su cabeza, descendiendo lentamente, como si fuera una sentencia.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz y un ruido estridente de cristales formándose.

La espada se quedó anclada en el aire, así como todo su cuerpo en posición de ataque, atrapada en la ola de hielo que el mago conjuró con los ojos cerrados. Nathaniel contuvo la respiración, mirando la escena horrorizado.

Por el límpido hielo blanquiazul que acababa de formarse caía un reguero de rojo.

Una estalagmita que el hechizo había creado de forma aleatoria había perforado su hombro, aprovechando un hueco en su hombrera. Tras dejar caer el escudo, Lynnae intentó moverse, pero no hubo forma de hacer que la mano que sostenía su espada lo hiciera. Desesperadamente, comenzó a revolverse usando las pocas zonas de su cuerpo que aún podía mover y a aullar, en parte de furia en parte de dolor.

Anders empezó a retroceder, negando con la cabeza, las manos en alto, sus pupilas húmedas. El sonido del hielo empezando a resquebrajarse en algunas zonas pareció asustar aún más al mago, que miró a todos, temeroso, arrepentido, desesperado.

—Lo siento…—murmuró, antes de dirigir la mirada a Nathaniel— Lo siento…

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —apenas llegó a decir él.

—¡Anders! ¡¿Qué haces, Anders?! —gritó Lynnae, que al verle darse la vuelta para huir se movió con aún más fiereza, rompiendo aún más cristales de hielo con el mango de la espada que volaron por doquier— ¡Anders! ¡Ni se te ocurra irte! ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás, ¿me oyes?! ¡Jamás!

El mago sólo miró atrás un momento, los labios temblando, y siguió corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Nathaniel cogió el arco y echó a correr también, mientras cargaba otra flecha, olvidándose por un instante del dolor y sólo pensando en aquel reguero de sangre.

—¡Anders! ¡Vuelve aquí, Anders, es una orden! ¡Soy tu Comandante! ¡Anders! ¡No te lo perdonaré, Anders! ¡ANDERS!

Pero nada de lo que pudieran decir le iba a parar ya. Nathaniel lo sabía.

Pensó en dispararle a la pierna. Si conseguía una buena posición, podría intentarlo. Aún tenía flechas suficientes para tener un error o dos, y simplemente con incapacitarlo sabía que podría alcanzarlo. Sólo necesitaban pararle, no tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pararle. Si nadie más podía hacerlo, tendría que ser él.

Un último y potente estallido le alertó de que Lynnae finalmente había conseguido librarse del hielo. Justo cuando pensaba que saldría corriendo también, cayó al suelo, impotente. Se le detuvo el corazón un instante, preocupado porque estuviera más herida de lo que aparentaba. Olvidó por completo su plan y salió en su dirección, dispuesto a socorrerla.

Tuvo que parar en seco, sintiendo cómo se le helaba la sangre en sus venas de puro miedo cuando Lynnae golpeó el suelo con el puño, gritando el nombre de Anders desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, en una voz tan potente que pareció retumbar aún más fuerte que la tormenta.

Siguió gritando y golpeando el puño hasta que dirigió su mirada a Nathaniel, que la miraba de vuelta con puro pánico. Nunca había visto esos tristes ojos verdes brillar con tanta cólera.

—Dispara —dijo con la voz rota y fría. El arquero la miró sin entender y ella se levantó a duras penas, hincando la rodilla en el barro para repetir, más alto y claro— ¡Dispárale!

Maldita sea.

Tensó el arco y apuntó al fugitivo, que por supuesto también se había quedado congelado con aquel grito. Esta vez no dudó dónde debía apuntar. Su mira estaba en su pecho. Tragó saliva, intentando calcular cómo le afectaría a su disparo la lluvia y el viento y el propio temblor de sus brazos. Tomó aire y lo mantuvo, dispuesto a soltar la flecha en el momento en el que dejara salir aquella bocanada.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Y dio su palabra de no fallar esta flecha.

Aún a la distancia, vio pánico en la cara de Anders. Por última vez.

Una miríada de recuerdos se proyectó de golpe en su mente. ¿Ese iba a ser su adiós?

Soltó el aire y los dedos.

Pero movió el brazo que sostenía el arco, apenas un poco.

La saeta salió disparada y se hincó limpiamente en su hombro izquierdo. El mago aulló de dolor, pero siguió corriendo. Hasta que desapareció del todo.

Y se hizo el silencio.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y de empaparles, pero no pareció importar lo más mínimo.

No hubo forma de saber cuánto tiempo pasaron así, sin hacer o decir nada, como aún intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Sólo fue cuando escuchó el sonido metálico a su espalda que recordó la situación y dejó caer el arco, corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

—¡Comandante! —se echó al suelo de rodillas, intentando buscar su rostro— Tu herida…

No logró acabar la frase, puesto que aquella mirada furiosa habló por ella.

—¡Lo has dejado escapar! —chilló ella, fuera de sí—¡Lo has hecho a propósito, le has dejado escapar! ¡Era una orden! ¡Te ordené que dispararas!

Lynnae le cogió por la ropa, zarandeándole con violencia.

—¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho?! ¡Nathaniel! ¡Se ha escapado! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa eso?!

—Lynnae…

—¡¡No me vengas con esas!! —le empujó con una fuerza que costaba imaginar en una persona herida hasta casi hacerle caer hacia atrás— ¡Contéstame!

—¡¡Lynnae!! —acabó por gritar él, lanzando sus dos manos a su rostro y obligándola a mirarle fijamente— ¡Se acabó! Se ha ido.

Ella cerró la boca con fuerza, sus labios apenas una línea, mientras resoplaba como una bestia encabritada, sus ojos destelleando una rabia contenida. Él sólo le mantuvo la mirada, intentando no dejarse llevar por ningún instinto idiota y sólo respirar profundamente. Fue pasando por cada fase y pudo distinguirlas claramente: ira, frustración, decepción, pena. Sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse y empezó a respirar agitada, sus puños empezando a perder fuerza en su agarre.

Soltó aire con fuerza y le pasó las manos por la nuca, pegándola a su hombro mientras ella comenzaba a hipar y a quedarse sin aire. Enterró con egoísta indulgencia sus dedos en aquel pelo cobrizo y posó los labios en su frente, cerrando sus propios ojos mientras ella se rompía entre sus brazos.

Realmente se había ido.


End file.
